L'héritier de Serdaigle
by Lili76
Summary: A travers les années et les décennies, Poudlard a été occupé par des fantômes. Tous les étudiants sont habitués à côtoyer la Dame Grise, triste et mélancolique, et le Baron Sanglant, cruel et effrayant. Au fil des années, de nombreuses histoires ont couru, au travers de rumeurs propagées par les étudiants, sans que personne ne sache quelle était la vérité... OS - COMPLET


**Défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- Le Donjon de la Gazette : Le spectre clignotant VS la brute des prompts**

**\- Et si : Et si Rowena Serdaigle avait eu un héritier**

**\- L'année du cochon, Lièvre métal : écrire sur un fandom dans la liste des livres du site**

**\- Pick a card : Eight of spades - Fierté ou rivalité**

* * *

Lorsque Rowena Serdaigle apprit que sa fille adorée Helena avait fui Poudlard, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait bien évidemment noté la jalousie de son enfant envers elle, et elle avait déjà déjoué plus d'une tentative pour dérober son diadème. Cette fois pourtant, Helena avait réussi…

Elle pensait Helena heureuse auprès d'elle, elle croyait lui avoir donné tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle devienne une jeune femme forte et équilibrée. Au lieu de quoi, Helena n'était que pétrie de jalousie, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la puissance de sa propre mère… Et aveuglée, elle lui avait volé son bien le plus précieux, pensant que son intelligence et sa sagesse venaient de là.

Rowena en souffrit terriblement. Elle cacha soigneusement ce que sa fille avait fait aux autres fondateurs, bien décidée à la protéger une toute dernière fois. Ses collègues et amis n'auraient pas hésité à se lancer sur les traces de la fugueuse pour récupérer sa précieuse relique, siège de la puissance de Poudlard.

Lorsque Rowena tomba malade, elle pensa dans un premier temps que la magie saurait la guérir, comme toujours. Mais la trahison de sa fille l'avait profondément marquée, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait, et elle apprit qu'elle était mourante.

Elle fit appeler un homme qui avait étudié à Poudlard en même temps que sa fille Helena, un jeune baron réparti à Serpentard.

Le jeune homme était insupportablement fier mais il était follement épris d'Helena. Rowena était persuadée que si sa fille n'avait pas été aveuglée par sa jalousie, elle aurait répondu aux doux sentiments du Serpentard.

Aussi, elle décida que le jeune baron était la meilleure solution à son problème : ramener Helena à Poudlard, une dernière fois. Pour lui dire adieu, pour lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait sa traîtrise. Pour lui offrir une chance de se racheter également.

Elle ne comprit pas la réaction excessive du jeune homme. Il l'avait observé avec un détachement clinique, prêt à refuser. Cependant, Rowena le supplia, jurant qu'elle saurait se montrer reconnaissante s'il acceptait. Le baron plia, répondant sèchement qu'il trouverait et ramènerait Helena, où qu'elle se trouve.

Rowena ne se rendit pas compte du drame qui était en train de se jouer, déclenché à son insu par son envie de voir une dernière fois sa fille.

La fondatrice ne pouvait pas savoir que peu avant sa fuite, Helena avait répondu aux sentiments du baron, et que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient juré un amour éternel. Si le jeune Serpentard était sincère et bien décidé à épouser la demoiselle, Helena n'avait pas le cœur aussi pur. Elle avait rapidement oublié ses serments, plus attirée par le pouvoir que représentait le diadème de sa mère que par une vie de couple rangée.

Ainsi, Helena avait passé plusieurs nuits entre les bras de son nouvel amoureux, mais lorsqu'était venu le moment de fuir, elle était partie sans scrupules, en l'abandonnant, sans même lui laisser de mot de rupture. Elle ne lui avait pas fait part de ses projets ambitieux, de crainte qu'il n'essaie de la dissuader ou qu'il ne prévienne sa mère.

Le moment venu, elle l'avait quitté sans un regard en arrière, sans même un serrement de cœur. Pour elle, il n'avait été qu'une agréable distraction.

Le jeune baron avait été élevé par son père, sa mère étant morte en couches. Il avait grandi presque livré à lui même et son éducation avait été consacrée à faire de lui un parfait baron, pour le moment où il hériterait des titres de son père.

Il avait terriblement manqué d'amour, dans son enfance. Il avait longtemps rêvé d'une mère, de bras féminins l'enlaçant et le réconfortant.

A son arrivée à Poudlard, il s'était immédiatement attaché à Helena, bien qu'elle n'appartienne pas à sa maison. Mais la fille de la fondatrice était belle, et avait l'air si douce que le futur baron en tomba immédiatement amoureux.

Il s'était employé à la séduire, avec bien peu de résultats au début. La jeune fille semblait plus intéressée par les connaissances apportées par les professeurs de Poudlard que par sa vie sentimentale.

Un jour cependant, il trouva Helena en pleurs cachée dans un couloir désert. Hésitant, il l'avait approchée et enlacée, pour la consoler. Helena s'était laissé faire, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le jeune homme s'était mépris sur sa réaction. Il avait immédiatement pensé qu'elle lui retournait ses doux sentiments, et il l'avait embrassé, timidement d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus de passion.

Et Helena loin de le repousser avait répondu à ses baisers avec enthousiasme.

Ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits ensemble dans la salle sur demande, dans le plus grand secret. Helena ne voulait pas que sa mère ne soit au courant, et le jeune homme avait accédé à sa demande, pensant qu'ils rendraient leur relation publique une fois sorti de Poudlard.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Helena ne le voyait que comme une agréable distraction. Son but n'était pas de fonder une famille mais plutôt de surpasser sa mère, en puissance et en intelligence.

Elle appréciait le jeune homme bien entendu. Parfois, elle en venait à penser que si elle avait eu d'autres projets - si elle avait prévu autre chose que de voler le diadème de Serdaigle - ils auraient pu avoir une vie agréable tous les deux. Elle aurait même pu accepter de l'épouser, qui sait…

Lorsque l'occasion se présenta à Helena de voler le diadème, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle s'empara de l'objet et prit la fuite immédiatement, sans même penser au fait que son amant l'attendait dans la salle sur demande.

Le baron attendit toute la nuit, comprenant au fil des heures que Helena ne viendrait pas. S'il avait espéré qu'elle avait eu un empêchement, il comprit rapidement que la jeune fille s'était jouée de lui, et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de vivre à ses côtés…

Ainsi, quelques semaines plus tard, la demande de Rowena Serdaigle lui offrit la possibilité de prendre sa revanche. Il allait retrouver la jeune fille qu'il continuait à aimer malgré tout et la ramener de force à sa mère. Puis, il demanderait à Rowena la main de sa fille, et il épouserait Helena, de gré ou de force.

La fondatrice lui avait promis une faveur, et il comptait bien l'obliger à respecter sa promesse.

Si Rowena avait connu les intentions du baron, elle se serait peut être montrée plus hésitante. Malgré la trahison de sa fille, elle l'aimait tendrement, et ne voulait que la revoir une dernière fois avant de quitter le monde terrestre.

Helena était partie depuis près de six mois déjà, et le baron ne tarda pas pour partir à sa recherche. Il était mené par la colère d'avoir été trompé et abandonné.

Le jeune homme parcourut des kilomètres, transplanant d'un pays à l'autre à la recherche d'Helena. Il la pistait du mieux qu'il pouvait, suivant sa trace, arrivant toujours un peu après son départ. Mais il ne perdait pas sa motivation. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, et il espérait que la jeune femme ne savait pas qu'il était à ses trousses.

Et effectivement, Helena ignorait qu'elle était poursuivie. Elle changeait de lieu au gré de ses envies. Sa fuite de Poudlard avait été précipitée, et elle avait mis quelques semaines à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait volé le diadème de sa mère, par jalousie, sur un coup de tête, et elle avait fui, persuadée qu'elle allait gagner en intelligence et en sagesse, que le diadème lui donnerait les qualités de la maison Serdaigle dont elle estimait être dépourvue.

Peut être était-ce réellement la relique qui l'aidait, peut être était-ce l'éloignement qui lui avait permis réfléchir. Mais elle avait progressivement réalisé qu'elle avait probablement commis une énorme erreur. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se rendre compte qu'elle aimait sa mère, énormément. Et que Rowena Serdaigle lui manquait.

Elle continuait de fuir, honteuse, de peur d'être rejetée par la fondatrice. Elle espérait juste que le temps ferait son oeuvre et qu'un jour Rowena lui pardonnerait. En attendant, elle ne restait pas en place…

Lorsque le Baron la localisa enfin, Helena était en Albanie dans un petit village sorcier à l'écart du monde. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé la paix, et envisagea de s'installer à cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à rejoindre sa mère pour s'excuser auprès d'elle.

L'arrivée de son ancien amant l'effraya. Elle savait le Serpentard colérique, et elle avait conscience de s'être servie de lui et de l'avoir humilié.

Elle dissimula le diadème dans un arbre creux avant de lui faire face, espérant qu'il ne la suivait pas pour la relique.

Furieux de la voir en bonne santé et resplendissante, le Baron se montra cruel dans ses mots. Il laissa sortir les reproches qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis qu'il avait découvert sa fuite, se montrant dur et cruel. Voir Helena s'effondrer en larmes ne l'attendrit pas : il avait trop souffert de la trahison pour se préoccuper de ses états d'âmes.

Face à la colère du baron, Helena se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre : elle s'était montré impardonnable. Elle ne chercha même pas à implorer sa clémence, elle le laissa déverser sur elle tout ce qu'il lui reprochait.

Cependant, lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il allait la ramener à Poudlard, de gré ou de force, Helena paniqua et tenta de s'échapper.

Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à sa mère, pas après lui avoir volé son diadème. Elle avait besoin de plus de temps.

Ils se hurlèrent dessus, tous les deux campés sur leurs positions. Helena ne voulait pas céder, et le baron était bel et bien décidé à la ramener, à n'importe quel prix.

Lorsque le baron tenta d'attraper le bras de Helena, celle-ci se débattit, furieuse. Elle rendait coup pour coup, bien décidée à garder sa liberté chèrement acquise.

Enragé, le baron sortit un poignard pour en menacer Helena. Puisqu'elle refusait d'entendre raison, d'écouter ses arguments, il allait la contraindre à rentrer, en la menaçant.

Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer que la jeune femme serait si décidée à rester en Albanie qu'elle se jetterait sur lui au moment où il brandirait le couteau.

Lorsqu'il la reçut dans ses bras, il se figea.

Helena le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, ses mains fines crispées sur ses épaules. Elle s'était figée en sentant l'arme pénétrer ses chairs, et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Son regard exprimait la souffrance, mais aussi la surprise.

Elle sentait son sang quitter son corps, et elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien pouvoir faire pour changer son funeste destin.

Le Baron ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer. Helena était dans ses bras, de nouveau. Comme elle aurait dû y rester dès le début. Son corps était brûlant entre ses bras, et pour une fois elle ne luttait plus, s'accrochant juste à lui de toutes ses forces.

Lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur étrange sur sa poitrine, il baissa la tête, et se figea, horrifié.

Elle s'était précipitée sur l'arme qu'il tenait, et s'était empalée dessus. Ce qu'il sentait, était le sang d'Helena, qui se répandait peu à peu sur lui, tâchant irrémédiablement ses vêtements.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

Le baron contemplait Helena, et voyait peu à peu la vie quitter ses yeux. Au dernier moment, elle lui murmura quelques mots, un dernier aveu avant de s'éteindre.

Le baron déposa la jeune femme au sol et contempla ses vêtements sanglants, perdu. Il écrivit une lettre à destination de Rowena, avouant son crime, révélant le dernier secret d'Helena.

Il fit également en sorte que le corps de la jeune femme soit envoyé à Poudlard, là où elle devrait reposer, dans la maison qu'elle avait fui.

Puis, il arracha son poignard du corps de sa douce amie et, le visage vide de toute expression, il se le planta dans le coeur.

Il fallut plusieurs semaines pour que Rowena ne reçoive la lettre du baron et apprenne la mort de sa fille. Après avoir été aux portes de la mort, elle avait été guérie par Salazar Serpentard. Le fondateur avait concocté une potion qui l'avait remise sur pieds.

Pourtant la fondatrice regretta d'avoir survécu quand elle appris la mort de sa fille unique. Sans la lettre du baron, elle se serait probablement laissé mourir.

Le jeune Serpentard qu'elle avait envoyé à la poursuite de sa fille lui avouait qu'il l'avait aimé plus que tout. Il lui avouait qu'il avait entretenu une liaison avec sa fille alors qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et expliquait à quel point il s'était senti trahi lorsqu'elle avait fui. Il expliquait sa colère et son envie de vengeance, son envie de récupérer celle qu'il aimait malgré tout à la folie.

Il racontait leur retrouvailles, leur dispute. La mort tragique d'Helena, alors qu'ils se battaient parce qu'elle refusait de revenir à Poudlard.

Puis, enfin, il avouait à Rowena ce qui changerait tout pour elle dorénavant. Helena lui avait avoué avoir quitté Poudlard enceinte. Elle avait fini par accoucher dans un couvent, et y avait laissé son fils. Le fils du baron.

Elle n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner, mais par manque d'argent elle avait préféré laisser le nourrisson aux nonnes moldues, le temps qu'elle décide ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie.

Rowena, la lettre dans la main se laissa glisser au sol, abasourdie.

Elle avait un héritier. Quelque part dans le monde moldu, il y avait un petit garçon qui était son héritier. Serdaigle avait un héritier.

Rowena avait juste à se rendre à l'adresse indiquée par le baron dans sa lettre, et elle pourrait récupérer le bébé. Il grandirait à Poudlard, près de sa grand-mère. Là où était sa place.

Elle n'eut pas à vraiment réfléchir. A l'instant où elle avait appris qu'elle avait un héritier, elle savait que le petit garçon devrait faire partie de sa vie. Elle allait réparer les erreurs qu'elle avait commise avec Helena, et le temps venu, son petit-fils prendrait sa suite à la tête de Serdaigle.

Elle utilisa un portoloin pour rejoindre le couvent désigné dans le courrier. Il lui fallut à peine une heure pour convaincre les nonnes. Le portrait miniature qu'elle avait de sa fille suffit à les convaincre qu'elle était bien de la famille de la jeune mère, et elle repartit avec le petit garçon dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans une masse de couvertures.

Elle le nomma Louis, puisqu'Helena n'avait pas pris la peine de lui donner un prénom. En observant le petit garçon trop calme, ses grands yeux bleus observant autour de lui, Rowena sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Il ressemblait terriblement à son Helena, et elle fut prise d'un intense instinct de protection.

Louis était à Poudlard depuis quelques heures lorsque deux fantômes arrivèrent. En voyant sa fille, Rowena se mit à pleurer.

Le fantôme et la fondatrice parlèrent un long moment. Elles avaient beaucoup de choses à régler entre elles, et Rowena pardonna à sa fille sa trahison. Elle regretta qu'elle ne soit pas revenue à Poudlard, et elle lui assura que héritier ou non, elle n'aurait jamais pu la rejeter.

Puis Rowena se dirigea vers le baron, et lui pardonna son crime. Elle lui présenta son fils et lui assura qu'elle prendrait soin de lui.

C'est ainsi que la Dame Grise et le Baron Sanglant rejoignirent Poudlard. Les deux fantômes se côtoyaient de loin, et refusaient de lâcher prise. Ils étaient décidé à passer l'éternité là où leur amour s'était épanoui, avant qu'il ne connaisse une fin tragique.

Poudlard était là où ils avaient vu grandir leur fils. Louis Serdaigle était resté à Poudlard toute sa vie : après ses études, il était devenu professeur, puis Directeur de l'école. Il avait pris très au sérieux son rôle d'héritier de Serdaigle et avait mené une vie heureuse et enrichissante.

Le diadème n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Helena avait décidé que la relique était la cause de tous les drames qu'elle avait connu : c'était sa jalousie exacerbée par ce bijou qui avait tout déclenché. Elle avait pris la résolution de ne jamais révéler où il était caché, estimant que l'objet ne manquerait à personne. Le diadème de Serdaigle serait dont perdu pour les générations à venir…


End file.
